Harry Potter the Visored
by Trace Carter
Summary: Young Harry was abandoned in Japan and met a group of people that would not only give him the family he always wanted, but change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Visored

**Harry Potter the Visored**

**Before I start I'd like to thank, Lupine Horror: author of Fate's Gamble, Eradona: author of four amazing fics under this category, ****tamelessimagination****: author of History's Strongest Magister Harry: Beginning, NeoRyu777: author of A Protector's Pride, Sky's Eternity: author of Famiglia, and dracohalo177: author of A Mother's Love Beyond Life and Death, for inspiration for parts of this story.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own Bleach or Harry Potter.**

It was nighttime in Karakura town when a rental car pulled up to a curb and a young boy around three years old was shoved out onto the sidewalk. The people in the car ignored the boy's cries and drove off, leaving him alone in an empty street.

The boy, who's name was Harry Potter, walked through the streets, wondering what he did to be abandoned like this.

xXflashbackXx

_It was supposed to be a typical day for young Harry Potter. He woke up early to prepare his relatives' breakfast and get started on his chores, but he found them all packed for a trip._

"_Boy, we're all going on a trip," said Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley._

_Vernon was a large man that resembled a walrus and was quite round. His wife, Petunia was the opposite of him and was quite thin and sort of resembled a giraffe. Their son was almost as big as his father and was spoiled so much, he would probably be fatter than him. Usually they didn't care for Harry and force him to do hard chores around the house._

"_I'll be sure to take care of the chores," said Harry_

"_You're coming with us," said Vernon, "I don't trust you alone in my house."_

_Harry was surprised at this. He would have run to start packing, but he really had nothing to pack so he followed his relatives out the door and into the car._

xXflashbackXx

After that, they had driven to an airport and taken a direct flight to Tokyo and driven a rental car to a small town named Karakura. Once there, he was kicked out of the car with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Harry sniffled as he wandered the streets and because of this, didn't see where he was going and walked right into a girl carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hey watch it," said the girl in Japanese. She wore a red jogging suit over a white shirt and yellow slippers and had blond hair tied up in two spiky pigtails with the bangs held by three clips.

"I'm sorry," said Harry in English, "I didn't mean to hit you."

"You're not from around here are you?" said the girl in English, "Who are you? Where are your parents, kid?"

"They died," said Harry sadly, "they were in a car crash."

"You mean you're an orphan?" said the girl, "You're obviously English, so how did you find your way to Karakura?"

"My Uncle and Aunt took me on a trip," sniffled Harry, "when we got here, they just left me and drove off."

"I'm sorry about that," said the girl. She couldn't stay angry at him after hearing that, "Hey, you must be hungry. Why don't you follow me and we'll get you some food."

"Alright," sniffed Harry.

"By the way," said the girl, "my name's Hiyori Sarugaki. What's yours?"

"My name's Harry Potter."

xXsceneXx

Hiyori led Harry through the back roads of Karakura town until they reached some old abandoned buildings, one of which seemed to be shrouded in an orange haze. As Harry tried to make out the building behind the haze, Hiyori walked up to it. Suddenly the haze opened in front of her and she led Harry into a large warehouse that looked a bit run down. Once inside Harry looked around and saw seven people watching him.

"Who's the kid, Hiyori?" a muscular man with short white hair wearing a purple tank top and wraps on his hands asked in Japanese.

"His name is Harry Potter," said Hiyori, "Apparently he's an orphan and his Aunt and Uncle abandoned him here under the pretense of a family outing."

"Why'd you bring him here?" asked a girl wearing glasses and a sailor fuku and reading an adult manga.

Hiyori blushed, "I felt sorry for the kid. I figured we could at least give him a good meal."

"Hiyori," said a man with a blond bowl cut, "what would we do with him afterwards? He's seen too much already and we can't just turn him loose."

"Why not keep him?" asked a green haired girl wearing a white jumpsuit, goggles, and an orange scarf.

"Mashiro, he's not a pet," said Kensei.

"Acually," said a blond man wearing a fancy oublack suit over a white shirt with ruffles, "that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"You can't be serious, Rose," said the one with the blond bowl cut.

"I don't mean keeping him as a pet, Shinji" said Rose, "but the kid is all alone with no one to turn to. Why not let him stay here and take care of him?"

"Are you talking about giving him a family?" asked the girl in the sailor fuku, "He's a normal kid. Is that a good idea, considering what we are?"

"No," said a large man with pink hair with a black crossbone design wearing a green suit, meditating in a corner, "this child is not normal."

"What are you saying Hachi?" asked Shinji.

Hachi opened his eyes, "He is filled with an energy similar to reitatsu. It flows from his core and circulates through his being. I believe that he would be able see us in our natural forms. Perhaps he could benefit from having us raise him in a loving environment."

"Why not?" asked a man with a large star shaped afro wearing a green outfit and sunglasses, "Seems like the right thing to do."

"Well," said Hiyori, "let's ask him."

She turned to Harry, who had been looking around the warehouse, unable to understand the Japanese conversation, "Harry, we've been talking and we want to know if you want to live here with us?" she asked in english.

"You mean it?" asked harry with hope in his voice that melted the hearts of the others.

"Sure kid," said Shinji as he walked up, "we'll be your new family from this day on. The name's Shinji Hirako."

"The name's Love Aikawa," said the man with the Afro, "nice to meet you."

"My name is Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, but please call me Rose," said the man with the ruffled shirt, "I hope you enjoy your time with us."

"Kensei Muguruma," said the white haired man gruffly.

"My name is Mashiro Kuna," said Mashiro happily.

"I am Hachigen Ushōda," said Hachi with a bow, "if you wish, you may call me Hachi."

"I'm Lisa Yadōmaru," said the girl in the sailor fuku, "I hope we have a lot of fun."

Harry smiled, "My name is Harry James Potter."

**Well, that's it for that chapter. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

**Harry Potter the Visored**

**This chapter will be a lot of flashbacks mostly. It's important to the plot so please bear with it. **

**Note: This story will have a slightly manipulative Dumbledore and the Visored will be slightly OOC.**

**I'm undecided wether to have Ron bashing in this story, so advice would be helpful.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter owns nothing.**

At the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was in a panic. He had been enjoying a cup of tea, when the devices that he used to monitor Harry's location went dead. He had jumped to his feet, his cup shattering on the ground, and ran over to check on the devices.

To his relief, the devices monitoring Harry's wellbeing showed him as alive, but he was perplexed as to why he couldn't get a reading on Harry's current location. The wards around the Dursley's residence wouldn't block…

Cold fear swept through him as he rushed to check the instrument that monitored the blood wards he had set up. To his horror, the wards were gone. That would mean that Harry no longer lived with his muggle relatives!

Dumbledore sank into a chair. His plan to use Harry to take down Voldemort was falling apart and there was nothing he could do.

xXsceneXx

It had been a few months since Harry had begun to live with the Visored. His presence also had been a positive influence on all of them. Shinji and Hiyori got along a bit more, Lisa read less of her dirty manga, Kensei trained less and became more social, and Mashiro even matured a bit. Harry saw all of the Visored as family. Shinji was his protective older brother, Mashiro and Hiyori were caring older sisters, Rose, Love and Hachi were Uncle figures, and Lisa was a caring Aunt. They had begun speaking in English around him, but made an effort to teach him Japanese as well. However, his normal life changed the night of the first day, when Hachi used his powers to make sure Harry was healthy.

xXflashbackXx

_Harry stood within one of Hachi's barriers. He had referred to them as Kido, though the term just flew over his head. The Visored had told Harry that they wanted to give him a check up to make sure he was healthy. The results of Hachi's diagnostic Kido surprised him so much that the Visored actually got to see what Hachi looked like when enraged._

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he roared, scaring Harry a bit._

"_Calm down Hachi," said Lisa as the barrier dropped. She picked up Harry and held him in her arms to calm him, "what's going on?"_

"_I am sorry," said Hachi, "if you could put Harry in his bed, I will explain."_

_Lisa took Harry to a bed that they had set up in a room of the warehouse that they had turned into a makeshift bedroom for Harry and tucked him in. Once their young charge was asleep, Lisa went to join the other Visored to hear what Hachi had found._

"_So what did you find Hachi?" asked Shinji._

"_It appears that the boy's previous guardians were worse than we thought they were," said Hachi grimly, "the child shows signs of beatings, overworking, malnutrition, and mild starvation, and that's not the worst of it."_

_The visored were shocked at the treatment that young Harry must have had to endure, and were shocked at Hachi's declaration that there was worse._

_"You mean that treaing the like some sort of slave isn't the worst of it?" growled Kensei._

_"Unfortunately no," said Hachi, "my kido detected something akin to a spiritual parasite attached to his soul. It resembles a mutilated human soul fragment and is the reason for the scar on his head."_

_"What can we do about it?" asked Shinji?_

_"I believe we will need the help of some old friends."_

xXflashback endXx

After that talk, Harry had been taken to a small candy shop in Karakura. Once there they had need greeted by Kisuke Urahara, a man wearing a green outfit with a green striped bucket hat and wooden clogs, carrying a cane, and Tessai Tsukabishi, a tanned, muscular man wearing sunglasses, a white shirt, and a blue apron.

xXflashbackXx

_"Shinji," said Kisuke, "to what do I owe the honor of your group visiting my humble shop."_

_"We need your help," said Shinji seriously as Rose walked up with Harry in his arms._

_"My my," said Urahara as he opened a paper fan and hid his mouth with it, "I never expected you to have a kid..."_

_"Cut the crap," growled Hiyori, "we found him on the street after he was abandoned by his relatives and we need your help dealing with an ailment he has."_

_Urahara snapped his fan shut and lost his carefree attitude, "Alright. Tell me everything."_

_The visored then recounted to Kisuke and Tessai the events that had occurred and Hachi's diagnosis of Harry._

_"I see," said Kisuke grimly, "I'm going to need to run some tests before I can give you any options. Completely harmless tests!" he hastily added upon seeing the glares of the visored._

_The visored agreed and woke Harry._

_"Harry," said Shinji in English, "this man is a friend of ours and he's going to run some tests on you to help you."_

_"Alright," yawned Harry._

_"Don't worry," said Kisuke, "when you're done, I'll give you some free treats."_

_Harry nodded and Rose led him by the hand to a back room where Urahara set up his equipment and begun his tests. A few minutes later, Urahara came out and had Tessai take Harry to choose some snacks. Turning to the Visored, he took his hat off, a serious look on his face with no trace of his usual jovial attitude._

_"Whatever that thing in his scar is, it is going to be near impossible to remove," said Urahara, "but I do have an idea."_

_"What is it Urahara?" asked Shinji._

"_You must give Harry the powers of a Shinigami," said Urahara._

"_But, he has no natural powers," said Love, "the Shattered Shaft wouldnt work."_

"_I wasn't talking about the Shattered Shaft," said Urahara._

_Urahara suddenly found eight Zanpakuo at his throat._

"_Hear me out," protested Urahara, "I've come up with a way for the process to succeed for sure."_

"_Explan," said Shinji._

_Urahara pulled out what looked like a glass bokken._

"_If all of you put some of your Reiryoku into this sword and stab it into Harry, he waill gain the powers of a Shingami," said Urahara._

"_YOU WANT US TO STAB HARRY WITH SOME WEIRD SWORD?!" growled Hiyori._

"_It's completely harmless," said Kisuke, "he won't be injured in the slghtest."_

"_Assuming that this will work," said Shinji, "how will giving Harry Shinigami powers help deal with that thing in his scar?"_

"_When his soul is changed to that of a Shinigami, the abomination within him will also be changed. He will become a Visored," said Kisuke._

"_You mean that thing would become his Inner Hollow?" asked Lisa._

_Kisuke nodded, "It's the only option other than ripping the thing out, and that could permanently damage his soul."_

"_Fine," said Shinji, "but I want Harry to be asleep when it happens so we don't traumatize him."_

xXflashback endXx

After that, the Visored had told Harry that he needed to sleep so they could heal him, and due to the sedative candies that Tessai had slipped him, Harry was eager to obey. Once he had fallen asleep, the Visored each pushed some of their Reiryoku into the sword and pushed it into the sleeping boy's chest. Suprisingly, there was no resistance from clothes or flesh. Suddenly there was an explosion of energy.

xXflashback/dreamXx

_Harry found himself standing in a crystal forest once he fell asleep._

"_This is a weird dream," commented Harry as he looked around._

"_**This is no dream**,__" said a powerful voice._

_Harry turned to see a large dragon covered in redish gold scales that sparkled like fire. It looked at the young boy with a crimson eye and smirked._

"_**You have a brave soul**,__" said the dragon, "_**_I like that in a user._**_"_

"_Who are you?" asked Harry._

"**_I am a part of your soul,_**_" said the dragon, "_**_My name is ******._**_"_

"_What was that?" asked Harry, "I couldn't hear you."_

_The dragon sighed, "_**_It seems that the time is not right for you to hear me. It is time for you to wake, child. We will speak again later._**_"_

xXflashback/dream endXx

Harry had awakened to find himself wearing black japanese robes with a sword at his side. He examined it and was amazed at how beautiful it was. The sword had had a black sheath and a gold guard that was designed like a coiled dragon. When he looked up, he saw the rest of his adoptive family standing over him and was pulled into a group hug.

xXsceneXx

After the Visored had explained to Harry what had happened, and explained the nature and duties of Shinigami to him, he had been taken back to their home and was trained in the ways of a Shinigami. He was taught how to use Kido by Hachi, he was taught Hakuda (hand to hand combat) by Mashiro, Hiyori, and Kensei, he was taught Zanjutsu (swordsmanship) from Lisa, Rose and Love, and is trained in Hohō (high speed movement) by Shinji.

The Visored also enrolled Harry in the Karakura Primary School, with help from Urahara of course, where he met Ichigo Kurosaki and Tatsuki Arisawa and became their friends. Harry was quite happy. He had a family and friends and life was good.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

**Harry Potter the Visored**

**Trace Carter is back with another chapter. I want to mention something about Harry's Zanpakuto. It is not Ryujin Jakka. It is a completely original Zanpakuto that I made up and will be revealed in time. I also plan on giving Harry a bankai eventually so he can kick Riddle's ass after the bastard comes back, and so he can hold his own against the Arrancar. Harry won't get his mask until after his first year.**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter owns nothing.**

"_**Zanpakuto speech**_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_talking to Zanpakuto_"

It had been six years since Harry was adopted by the Visored and made into a Shinigami. In that time, Harry found he had a natural talent for Kido, and excelled under Hachi's tutelage. He also had recently learned to speak Japanese, albeit with an English accent. He had yet to learn his Zanpakuto's name though, but still trained in Zanjutsu and Hakuda. Ever since he started eating three balanced meals with the Visored, his skinny body had filled out with muscles from his training and he had gained an increased stamina.

Harry was currently meditating to undergo Jinzen so he could communicate with his sword again. Clearing his mind, Harry found himself in the familiar crystal forest. Walking a bit, Harry found the great dragon that he had long since found out was his Zanpakuto spirit.

"_**Greetings, child,**_" said the dragon, "_**you have come to try and learn my name once again?**_"

Harry nodded, "I would like to try again."

"_**Then let us begin,**_" said the dragon.

A crystal pedestal rose from the ground in front of Harry and a blue flame appeared on the pedestal.

Harry knew what he had to do, as he had attempted it many times before. He had to plunge his hands into the fire and draw out his blade, all without getting burned. All his previous attempts ended with his hands getting badly burned, but`` Harry steeled his resolve and reached for the fire, recoiling at the heat it gave off.

'_What am I doing wrong?_' wondered Harry, '_How can I reach into a fire and not get burned? Can I even be burned in my own mind? …Wait,_'

Struck with inspiration, Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He then plunged his hands into the flames and drew out his katana.

"_**Very good,**_" said the dragon, "_**this is your mind, so the flames are only as hot as you make them. Once you cast off your fear, the flames could not harm you. Now listen carefully. My name…is Ryuge**_"

xXsceneXx

Harry opened his eyes and saw the Visored staring down at him with smiles on their faces.

"Did it work?" asked Hiyori.

Harry smiled and got to his feet. He then held out his sword and the Visored stepped back.

"Blaze, Ryuge!" Harry called out.

Harry's sword morphed into a British sabre with a blade that glowed bright red with heat.

"Impressive," said Shinji as Harry sealed his blade and it became a katana again, "let's head down to the training room and we can see what it can do."

The Visored and Harry headed down through the trapdoor to the massive underground training room that lay beneath the old warehouse that they lived in. Once they all had gathered, Hachi raised a protective barrier to keep the Visored safe while Harry tested his Shikai.

"Alright Harry," said Shinji, "go for it."

Harry raised his sword once more, "Blaze, Ryuge!"

Once more, Harry's sword changed into a sabre with a red-hot blade. Harry looked at it and decided to ask Ryuge what his sword could do.

"_Um, Ryuge__,_" said Harry, "_what exactly can you do?_"

Harry heard the Dragon chuckle, "_**Focus your Reiryoku into your blade and release it with a swing of your sword.**_"

Harry focused, feeling the spiritual energy within him flowing into his sabre. As he did so, an orange aura of Reitatsu appeared around him and his blade glowed brighter as flames danced around it. Harry opened his eyes and released the energy with a swing of his sabre. A wave of fire flew from his blade that flew toward the far end of the training room.

"Amazing!" squealed Mashiro, as Hachi dropped the shield and she ran to glomp Harry.

"That was pretty impressive," agreed Shinji.

"Thanks," said Harry.

"Looks like we can step up your training," smirked Kensei.

xXsceneXx

Over the next year, Harry trained harder than ever. In addition to Kido, Shunpo, Hakuda, Zanjutsu, and school, he practiced with his Shikai in order to gain skill in using its new form in combat. Harry was enjoying his new life. He occasionally would hang out with Tatsuki and Ichigo after school and once accompanied them to the dojo for a spar where he wiped the floor with not only them, but many of the older combatants, using Hakuda of course. Harry had become quite strong thanks to the Visored and could stand up to an unseated member of the Gotei 13 in combat. Soon though, Harry's life would change yet again.

xXsceneXx

It was around the time of Harry's 11th birthday. Harry had noticed over the past week that numerous Owls would follow him to the warehouse, and land outside. They never entered the warehouse, due to the Kido barrier they never entered, but they always came. One day Harry was walking to the warehouse, but he found it locked and a note was on the door.

It said: "Harry, meet us at Urahara's shop for extra training."

"I wonder what this is about," muttered Harry. He was surprised that they wanted him to go to Urahara's for training.

Harry shrugged and began to walk to the Urahara shop. Along the way he saw Ichigo and Tatsuki running up to him and stopped to say hi.

"Ichigo, Tatsuki, what's up?" asked Harry.

"Harry," said Tatsuki as they caught up, "we wanted to wish you a happy birthday and give you some things."

Ichigo and Tatsuki pulled out presents, wrapped traditionally in a Japanese Furoshki. Harry unwrapped the presents to find a set of MMA hand wraps from Tatsuki and box of dango from Harry's favorite stand from Ichigo.

"Thanks guys," said Harry as they shared a group hug.

"Well we have to get to the dojo," said Tatsuki, "see ya and have a happy birthday."

"Thanks," said Harry, "don't get thrashed too badly, Ichigo."

"Hey!" protested the orange haired strawberry, "I'm getting better."

Harry laughed as he ran off and Tatsuki dragged the protesting strawberry to the dojo. Harry smiled as he continued to head to Urahara's shop. This was definitely one of his better birthdays. In fact, all the birthdays he's had since meeting the Visored were among his better ones. Well, except for the one when Mashiro found the coffee and sugar and went on a rampage. It took all of them to subdue her, as she was so hyper that she kept breaking out of their Bakudo. Hachi eventually pulled on his mask and hit her with a combination of Bankin, Kin, and Sajo Sabaku, and that was enough to hold her until she burned off the sugar and caffeine. They all vowed to never let her near any caffeine or sugar in the future.

Soon Harry arrived at the Urahara Shop and saw Tessai sweeping up outside.

"Ah, young Harry," said Tessai, "what brings you to our humble establishment?"

"Shinji and the others left a note telling me to come here for extra training today," explained Harry.

"Oh yes," said Tessai, "just let me close up and I'll take you to them."

Harry waited as Tessai put the broom he was using away and switched the shop sign to closed. He led Harry inside and closed and locked the shop doors. He then led harry to the trapdoor and opened it for him. Harry climbed down the ladder and found a large table set up with numerous chairs.

"What's going on?" wondered Harry as he looked around.

"SURPRISE!" yelled the Visored as they jumped out from behind various rocks where they were hiding, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

Harry had a huge smile on as Mashiro ran up and put a paper crown on his head.

"Did we surprise you?" asked Mashiro.

Harry was speechless so he just nodded.

"You really didn't think we'd force you to train on your birthday," chuckled Shinji.

"Though Kensei wouldn't have minded," chuckled Lisa.

"The kid deserves a break on his special day," said Kensei, showing how much Harry's arrival had made him lighten up.

"We thought we'd throw you a nice surprise party this year" said Hiyori.

"And what's a birthday party without a cake," said Urahara as he walked up with Tessai following behind him holding a large cake with green icing that matched Harry's eyes and colored icing forming a picture of Harry's Shikai. 11 candles were on the cake as well.

"It looks great, Urahara," said Shinji, "go ahead and make a wish Harry."

Harry thought about what to wish for then took a breath and blew out the candles, getting applause from everyone. Tessai then pulled out a knife and began to cut the cake into slices and handed the first one to Harry.

"Time for presents," said Shinji with a smile as he pulled out a small box, "we all decided to get you a group gift and got Urahara's help in making it."

Shinji opened the box to reveal a cell phone.

"This phone runs on a special Reishi battery instead of normal electricity and can be used to call any one of us if needed," said Shinji.

Harry responded by pulling the Visored into a group hug with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly an owl flew through the trapdoor and landed on Harry's head.

"What's with all the owl's that have been showing up?" asked Hiyori as they disengaged from the hug.

The owl responded by dropping a letter from its beak into Harry's hands. Harry and the others looked curiously at the envelope which was sealed with a wax seal that bore a strange coat-of-arms.

"What's that letter?" asked Shinji, prompting Harry to hand it to him, "Looks like it's for Harry."

He showed the others the letter that was addressed:

Mr. H. Potter,

Underground Training Room

Urahara Shop,

Karakura Town

Japan

"This is rather odd," said Urahara, "there is a strange energy around the letter, but it seems harmless. Why don't you open it, Harry."

Harry nodded and broke the seal on the letter and took out the paper inside and began to read.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises in Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter the Visored**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm really glad people like this story. All the positive feedback encourages me to write more. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach.**

"_**Zanpakuto speech**_"

'_Thoughts_'

"_talking to Zanpakuto_"

"Kido"

Harry and the Visored were speechless now that they had read the letter that was delivered to Harry. To think that there was a whole community of magic that not even the Soul Society knew about.

"So does this make me some kind of wizard?" asked Harry.

"Well," said Urahara, "from the look of things, that's one way of putting it."

Suddenly Tessai jumped down from the trapdoor, having gone to man the shop, and ran up to the group.

"Boss! There's some huge man in the shop asking for Harry," Tessai said.

"Ah, so this is where yer at!" said a man's voice with an English accent, "The headmaster has been worried sick!"

A large man, almost as large as Hachi, climbed down the ladder. He had a brown trench coat on and had a thick black beard and beady eyes. He also was carrying a pink umbrella that gave off a strange aura of Reitatsu.

"Who are you?" asked Shinji as he and the Visored got into protective positions around Harry.

"Oi!" exclaimed the man as he brandished his umbrella, "I was sent by Albus Dumledore to collect Harry and I can't let you lot interfere."

"Bakudo #1: Sai!" said Hachi, pointing his fingers at the large man.

The man yelped in surprise as some invisible force restrained his arms behind him.

"What are yeh doing?" exclaimed the man.

"If you're gonna take Harry, then you gotta go through us," said Hiyori as the Visored drew their Zanpakuto.

"Oi! Put those toothpicks away," said the giant as he struggled to break free.

"What do you want Harry for?" asked Lisa.

"I'm just here to make sure he got his letter and to help him get his school supplies," said the man.

"So you're from, this Hogwarts school?" asked Urahara.

"Yeah," said the man, "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"So, this Hogwarts is some kind of school?" asked Love as Hachi released the Bakudo on Hagrid.

"It's not just 'some kind of school!'" exclaimed Hagrid, "Hogwarts is one of the best schools for Witches and Wizards to attend."

"So I'm some sort of Wizard?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" said Hagrid, "Didn't anyone tell you abou' yer parents?"

"No," said Harry, "but this is my family now, so it doesn't matter."

"Course it matters!" exclaimed Hagrid, "Yer parents were amazing folks."

"So Harry is going to attend this school?" asked Shinji, "We never sent in an application."

"His application was submitted from before he was born," said Hagrid, "who are you lot anyway?"

"We're his family," said Rose with a glare.

"Poppycock!" said Hagrid, "You lot aren't related to James and Lilly Potter!"

"Is that who my parents were?" asked Harry.

"Course!" said Hagrid, "They were great people. How did yeh end up here? Yer supposed to be with your Aunt and Uncle in Surry."

Hagrid then staggered back as he was hit with eight different blasts if killing Intent.

"Are you saying that you were responsible for leaving Harry with those bastards?!" growled Hiyori, "They ABANDONED him on the streets here!"

"I-impossible!" gasped out Hagrid under the pressure of the Visoreds' Killing Intent, "They were supposed to take care of him!"

"Apparently they didn't," spat Shinji.

"I'm so sorry," said Hagrid, "Professor Dumbledore always said that yeh were fine."

"Maybe you should have a talk with him," said Kisuke.

"Yer probably right," said Hagrid, "but I still need to take Harry shopping."

"Perhaps we could come along," said Hachi, "I for one am curious about the wizarding society."

"I don't see why not," said Hagrid, "parents and family are allowed to come along if willing."

"Alright then," said Shinji, "looks like we're going on a trip."

xXsceneXx

The Visored were prepared to purchase tickets and board the first plane to England, but Hagrid waved them off and produced an old basketball.

"How will this piece of trash get us to England?" asked Hiyori.

"This piece of trash happens to be a Portkey," said Hagrid, "It'll get us to England in an instant. No need to ride some ruddy metal bird. All of yeh reach out and touch it. Ready? One, two, THREE!"

The Visored, Harry, Kisuke and Hagrid reached out and touched the old ball with a finger. Suddenly they felt a tug behind their navel and they found themselves whisked across miles in an instant, until they landed in a tangle of bodies in an abandoned alley.

"Follow me everyone," said Hagrid as he led them to a broken down old pub, "welcome to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Let's try not to draw attention to ourselves," said Kisuke to Hagrid as he led them to a back exit.

"Why are we in some back alley?" asked Lisa.

"Just wait," said Hagrid, "let's see, three up, two across."

Hagrid tapped a brick in the wall with his pink umbrella. The brick then wiggled and an opening formed in wall, revealing a large street lined with shops.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid.

"This is impressive," said Shinji.

"I might just open another shop here," mused Kisuke.

"Where do we go first?" asked Harry.

"First, you'll need some money," said Hagrid, "so it's off to Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

Hagrid led the group to a large building made of white marble. Hagrid pushed open the silver doors and led them into a large room that looked like a normal bank, except there were strange creatures manning the teller stations.

"Gringotts," said Hagrid, "run by the goblins. Not the most pleasant folk, but there's nobody better to manage finances."

Kisuke mentioned something about wanting to look at the shops and excused himself. Hagrid then led the group to one of the tellers.

"Rubeus Hagrid here with Harry Potter and family," said Hagrid, "we're here to withdraw money form his vault and take a certain something out of a certain vault for Professor Dumbledore."

"You have the key I presume," asked the goblin.

"I have it right here," said Hagrid, holding up a small gold key.

"Griphook will take you to the vaults," said the goblin, signaling to another goblin.

"Follow me," said Griphook as he led the group to a small train of mine carts, "three people to a cart," he said as the Visored, Harry, Hagrid, and Griphook boarded the carts.

Once everyone had boarded, the carts shot off down the tracks at breakneck speeds. Harry and the Visored looked on in wonder at the swiftly passing cavern scenery, while Hagrid started to look a bit green. Soon, the carts stopped at a large metal door and Griphook exited his cart.

"Key please," he said shortly, holding out his hand.

"Ah, here yeh go," said Hagrid as he handed over the small gold key to the goblin.

Griphook then inserted the key in a keyhole and the vault door opened. When the Visored got a look at what was inside they were shocked.

"Woah," said Love.

"Impressive," said Rose.

"I'd say," said Shinji.

"Indeed," said Hachi.

"Nice," said Hiyori.

"Amazing," said Lisa.

"Pretty good, kid," said Kensei.

"Yay! Harry's loaded!" exclaimed Mashiro.

And she was right. Harry's vault was filled with mountains of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Harry was speechless and almost missed Griphook handing him a bag to collect some money with.

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts," said Hagrid, "there are 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle."

"Harry," said Rose, "you can always come back, so let's gather up as much as you think you'll need and we can go buy your things."

Harry nodded and quickly gathered up some of each of the coins in the money pouch before exiting the vault and getting in the cart with the others.

"Hold on," said Griphook as the cart shot off again.

The cart twisted and turned on the track, going deeper into the caverns, before stopping at another door, this one without a keyhole.

"Stand back," said Griphook as he ran one finger along the door.

There was the sound of clockwork gears and the door swung open to reveal a room, empty except for a raised pedestal with a small wrapped item. The Visored tried to get a better look at it as it gave off a strange Reiatsu. Hagrid pushed past them and placed the package in a pocket in his coat. They then hopped in the carts and headed to the surface.

xXsceneXx

Once the group exited the bank, Hagrid told Harry to take out his school letter. Harry did so and was surprised to find that it had changed.

"Looks like we have a lot to buy," said Shinji, "any thoughts on where to go first?"

"Let's split up," said Rose, "Love and I can get Harry's books."

"Sounds good," said Shinji, "Hiyori and I can get the cauldron, telescope, phials and scales."

"Well then," said Hagrid, "I can take Harry to Olivanders to get his wand."

"I would like to come as well," said Hachi.

"Me too!" said Mashiro.

"Oh no you don't," said Kensei, "you're staying with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Booo," pouted Mashiro, "Kensei's a party pooper."

"Well, let's get going," said Shinji, "we'll meet up back here when we're done."

"Alright then," said Hagrid, "let's head over to Olivanders and you can get your wand."

Hagrid led Harry and Hachi to an old shop that and led them inside. The inside of the shop was filled with shelves with wooden boxes piled on them.

"I have some things to take care of," said Hagrid, "you'd best head to Madam Malkin's for your school robes after this."

"Thank you for your assistance," said Hachi.

"This place has a strange Reiatsu," Harry whispered to Hachi once Hagrid had left.

"Indeed," the former Kido corps Lieutenant whispered back.

"Welcome," said an old man from behind Harry, causing him to jump.

"Um, Hi," said Harry, "I'm here to buy a wand."

"Of course," chuckled the old man, "that's why people come to my humble shop. If you'll step this way, we can begin. My name is Mr. Olivander."

Olivander led Harry to the side and pulled out a roll of measuring tape, "I assume your wand hand is your right, correct?"

"Yes sir," said Harry as Olivander measured his arm, fingers, and hand.

"Let's see then," said Olivander as he began to look through the different boxes on the shelves.

Harry absently noticed that the measuring tape was still measuring him without Olivander, and now it was measuring the distance between his eyes. Olivander snapped his fingers and the tape flew over to him and into his pocket as he brought a box with a wand in it.

"11 inches, red oak with a dragon heartstring," said Olivander. Upon seeing Harry's questioning glance he elaborated, "all wands are made with a special magic core. No two wands are alike and the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around."

Harry took the wand, but before he could even give it a wave, Olivander snatched it out of his hand.

"No, no," said Olivander, "that's not it. Try this one, 9 inches, cherry and unicorn hair."

Harry was about to wave the wand, but it was snatched away again.

"Nope," said Olivander, "let's try this one…"

xXsceneXx

Harry was exhausted. He had been trying wand after wand and he was starting to wonder if there was one in this shop for him.

"How about we try this one," said Olivander, "11 inches, Holly and Phoenix feather."

Harry gave the wand a swing and a vase in the corner promptly shattered.

"Not that one either," said Olivander, "hmm, maybe, maybe that one. It would be most curious though. Most curious indeed."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Many years ago, a strange group of people came to the first Olivander wand maker in the family and commissioned a strange wand," said Olivander, "they supplied him with the wood, but told him to not include the core for some reason, saying that it would be provided by the one who would wield the wand. Tell me child, do you have a sword?"

"Um, yes," said Harry, too surprised by the random question to lie.

"Then please try this wand," said Olivander as he brought out an ancient box that wa covered in dust and cobwebs, "and bring out the sword from your soul."

Harry and Hachi were shocked at what they just heard, "How do you know about that?" asked Hachi.

"The group said that the one who the wand would be meant for a child with a sword within his soul. They then left through strange doors that appeared out of thin air," explained Olivander.

"What did they wear?" asked Hachi.

"They wore black cloaks with a white garment over it. On their backs was a black diamond with four flowers," said Olivander.

"Impossible," said Hachi.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Harry, show him your Zanpakuto," said Hachi, "I'll explain later."

Harry focused on what the Visored had taught him about materializing his Zanpakuto from within his body and Ryuge appeared in his hand. Harry then took the wand from the box. Suddenly he felt a rush of power surging from his soul into the wand.

"_What was that Ryuge?_" asked Harry.

"_**I have sent part of my power into this wand, forming a core for it,**_" replied his Zanpakuto.

Harry gave the wand a test swing and red and orange sparks left a trail in the air.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter," said Olivander, "this wand is yours."

Harry took out his money pouch to pay Olivander, but the old man stopped him, "This wand was always yours, I was simply holding it for you."

Harry thanked him and he left the store with Hachi.

xXsceneXx

Harry and the rest of the Visored had met up at the Leaky Cauldron and headed to a small house that Kisuke had rented for them to use until Harry left for his school term. Hagrid had met up with them and revealed that he had gone to buy Harry a birthday present in the form of a beautiful Snowy Owl that Harry named Amaterasu after the Japanese goddess of the sun. It was then that Hachi told the Visored about Harry's wand.

"Impossible," said Rose, "to think they would be responsible for his wand."

"Who are they?" asked Harry.

"The zero division," said Shinji, "the ones tasked with the protection of the Spirit King, the Royal Guard."

"Is my wand really that special?" asked Harry.

"Very," said Hachi, "in fact, the wood that it is made of is the same wood that makes up the shaft of the Sokyoku."

"But how did they know Harry would get the wand?" asked Lisa.

There was silence.

"You don't think?" said Shinji.

"Only he would have that kind of insight about the future," said Love.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"The Spirit King," said Shinji, "he commissioned your wand."


End file.
